To compare peritoneal equilibration rates of children with those of adults. In children on peritoneal dialysis, the establishment of solute equilibration curves for glucose, creatinine, urea, sodium, potassium and albumin. To estimate the contribution of lymphatic transfer of peritoneal fluid standardized dialysis schedule.